Kimochi
by Mikane
Summary: Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA
1. Abrazo

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Abrazo**

Un** abrazo**.

En medio de una batalla. Me hizo darme cuenta de que lo amaba, esa eran las verdaderas razones por las cuales siempre me molestaba cuando lo veía con otra chica.

-Serás una fabulosa mujer, algún día.

-¿Algún día?-Repitió sonrojada Ayano aún abrazada a Kazuma-Definitivamente seré una mujer fabulosa.  
-Me preguntó, ¿qué clase de mujer fabulo serias?-La abrazó más fuerte.-O si ¿serias una buena esposa?

No la dejó responder. Unió sus labios con los de ella, dejando a Ren peleando solo. Por que…

**_Ese momento para ellos era único.  
Sus labios unidos sellando así su amor…_**

_

* * *

_

Despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir vengo con una serie de drabbles de Kaze no Stigma...  
Ahora salgo yo el talentoso Kazuma, Mikane y yo les pedimos que por favor le den al botoncito verde para un Reviews, ya que no enriquece ni empobrece...


	2. Seguridad

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Seguridad**

Cada vez que me caigo de algo de algún lugar siempre siento seguridad, **¿por qué? **

Porque se que siempre el estará ahí para atajarme. Solo con la energía transmitida por sus brazos estoy segura y reconfortada aunque no diga nada.

-¡AYANO!  
-No grites Kazuma.

-Entonces deja de soñar despierta.

Me quedé en silencio, estuve más pendiente de el de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, pero se que nunca me corresponderá el no tiene ojos para mi. Siento en mis labios algo calido, cuando salgo de mi trance me di cuenta que ya había terminado la batalla contra ese youma y Kazuma me besaba. Es tan dulce y suave.

/-Ai shiteru Ayano.-Susurró para luego desaparecer.  
/-Mata ai ti Kazuma.-Grité al viento porque se que el me escucharía.

* * *

**Traducción:** /-Te amo Ayano.  
/-Yo también Kazuma


	3. Guardaespaldas

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Guardaespaldas**

Si que son perceptivas las amigas de Ayano. Era puramente cierto es a la única que protegeré, a la única dueña de mi corazón. Suena cursi y estupido pero al menos en mis pensamientos tengo que admitir la realidad.

Se que siente lo mismo, me di cuenta, pero los dos somos muy orgullosos para admitirlo.

-¡KAZUMA!  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Tu trabajo es protegerme, ¿no?

Es cierto, mi deber es protegerla. Ahora que me doy cuenta su uniforme está roto dejando mostrar su sostén negro y sus nada planos senos sin contar sus braguitas que por cierto también son negras.

-¿Qué ves?-Dijo mirando en la dirección que yo miró.-¡PERVERTIDO!


	4. Insinuaciones

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**R****elación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Insinuaciones**

-Ocultas algo, lo se.  
-Muchas cosas.-Susurró en mi oreja.-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?  
-¡Baka!-Grité sonrojada mientras lo zarandeaba

El se dejó sin quejarse mientras éramos observados por Yukari y Nanase. De repente me besó fue un suave contacto que no duró mucho pero me besó y no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Pensé que así te alejarías y funciono además ya se va volviendo una costumbre besarte.

Mis amigas gritaron emocionadas y tomándonos fotos.

-¡Urusai!-Me le acerque y lo besé.-No es con intenciones de subirte el ego pero besas bien.  
-Tu igual.

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez fue en silencio ya que Nanase y Yukari se desmayaron…


	5. Ropa

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Ropa**

**¿Por qué a mi? **Maldito fantasma, por su culpa me tuve que quitar toda la ropa ¡enfrente de Kazuma! **¡Enfrente! **Seguro se debe estar burlando de mi, por mi pequeño pecho y demás cosas.

-En realidad no me burló.  
-¿Qué?, ¡me leyó la mente!-Pensé  
-Solo cuando me sincronizó con alguien puedo hacerlo, pero solo me pasa contigo y Ren.

Me sonroje, ¿Cuántas veces habrá oído mis pensamientos?

-No te diré aunque me preguntes, la vedad no me pareces plana tienes muy bonitas curvas.  
-¡Urusai!-Respondí sonrojada mientras le lanzaba la ropa.  
-Bonita ropa intima-Señalo con la mirada lujuriosamente.

Un salón solo para ellos.

_**Gemidos, ropa tirada y cuerpos sudorosos.**_


	6. Protección

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Protección**

-No escondo nada.  
-Mentiroso.  
-Créeme.-Susurró contra mi cuello.-Estoy aquí para protegerte.  
-No me engañaras con eso.-Ni se molestó en responderme.

Se sobresaltó, la comprendo era nuevo para ella que un hombre le acaricie los senos y por encima de sus braguitas. No me importo más nada, además sus amigas se desmayaron por la fuerte hemorragia nasal.

-Ahh Kazu-ma Ah-hh…

Ese gemido me excitó, besé su cuello después su boca y así empezamos un juego donde ganaba quien mordiera, lamiera y tocara más piel.

_**Un juego que ninguno de los dos quería acabar…**_


	7. Consuelo

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Consuelo**

Llegue a mi limite, maldito espíritu. Es que lanzarme una cubeta.

No pensé claramente y me puse a llorar cuando sentí unos brazos protectores rodeando mi cuerpo y acariciándome la cabeza mientras me daba besitos de consuelo no hice nada para evitarlo ya que me sentía muy bien.

-Calma.  
-Pero, pe-ero.  
-Yo me vengare.

Me dio otro beso y como prometió hizo descender al espíritu mientras lo sacudía fuertemente, se me acercó de nuevo y repitió el acto con el cual me consoló. Quedó todo en silencio mientras que yo cerraba mis ojos entrando a la magia de morfeo porque sabia que Kazuma me cuidaría…

* * *

Después de un paro cardíaco que sufrió mi musa, he vuelto.  
Espero que estos 4 drabbles, les recompensé todo este tiempo esperando.

Kazuma les manda saludos y les recuera que no hace daño dejar un review.


	8. Cita

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Cita**

**¿Una cena? **con **¿Kazuma? **Sorprendente pero cierto, enfadarse tiene sus ventajas. Ahora iré a comer con mi Kazuma. Oyeron bien, es mío aunque no lo admita abiertamente. Me da mucha vergüenza además puede rechazarme y eso seria horrible, catastrófico.

-Vamos es hora de que vayamos a cenar.- Me dijo mientras yo asentía emocionada pero de ese arranque emocional me guinde de su brazo y lo bese. El no dijo nada ni me reclamó solo me devolvió el beso….

_**Mágico el momento, dulce sus labios...**_


	9. Minifaldas

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Minifaldas**

-No des patadas altas cuando traigas minifaldas.-Ayano se sonrojó pero aún seguían con la pierna en alto.-Eres una mujer al menos biológicamente.  
-¡Urusai!-Bajo la pierna.-Muérete de una vez.  
-¿Segura que no me extrañaras?-Susurró con voz ronca en mi oído  
-N-no te cre-as m-mu-cho.-Tartamudeo sintiéndose estupida  
-Entones ¿Por qué tartamudeas?  
-Tengo frío.

Kazuma se rió.

-Una maga de fuego, ¡teniendo frió!

El mago del viento siguió riéndose mientras que Ayano se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho así que reacciono y le dio una…

-¡PLAFF! Baka.-Pobre Kazuma ahora tiene una cachetada en su sexy cara. Pero cual fue la reacción del Fuujutsushi. Besarla…

Durando unos minutos ahí que parecían eternos pero se olvidaron de los pequeños Ren y Ayumi que los veían muy sonrojados…

-Te invito a cenar, reservaciones para el sábado.  
-Acepto.  
-Ponte bonita, **¿quieres?  
**-No arruines el momento.


	10. Ayuda

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Ayuda**

Siempre está para ayudarme, aún cuando haga algo perfecto o solo un completo desastre.

En una batalla, o solo en un acertijo. Siempre es el que me da su completo apoyo, él que me saca de las dudas. Aunque nunca se vaya a dar cuenta, aprecio todo lo que hace por mi gracias a el sigo viva, pero también el siempre es el que me mete en los problemas.

**Ai shiteru Kazuma.**

* * *

Siempre estaré para ayudarla, aún cuando haga algo perfecto o solo un completo desastre.

La ayudare en todo lo que pueda, en un acertijo difícil, salvarla de alguien/algo, detenerla para que no mate a alguien. Ella cree que no me doy cuenta pero se que aprecia todo lo que hago por ella. Y yo aprecio que alguien como ella me aprecie.

**Ai shiteru Ayano.**

_**Dos almas atormentadas  
**__**que solo buscan el aprecio del otro…**_


	11. Vino

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Vino**

Serví dos vasos iba por el tercero cuando un poco de vino salpicó y cayó en la mejilla de Ayano.

-Espérate un momento.-Como no vi con que limpiarla, la lamí sabia aún mas delicioso el vino en su mejilla que por cierto era suave…  
-¿Qué estas haciendo?  
-Seria un desperdicio que el vino se botara.  
-Acosador sexual, te odio.  
-Como quieras.-Después de un rato de silencio, nos levantamos y nos fuimos. Caminamos en silencio cuando ella habló.  
-Es muy tarde, ¿no crees?-Ni respondí, saque mi teléfono y llame.

* * *

**Casa de los Kannagi.**

**-Viejo, es de muy tarde y todavía estamos lejos. Así que voy alquilar un hotel, no le haré nada que ella no quiera.  
****-No te preocupes Kazuma.-Habló mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maligna**

* * *

Luego llame a un hotel lujoso y alquile una habitación matrimonial. Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos dieron la llave del cuarto.

-Oye, ¿dormiremos juntos?  
-No había mas habitaciones disponibles.-Era una mentira pero es un riesgo que voy a correr.

No dijo nada y nos acostamos a dormir pero en medio de la noche ella se lanzó sobre mi.

-No puedo esconder más lo que siento, te amo Kazuma.  
-Yo también te amo Ayano.

Aprovechamos la oportunidad de que ella estaba sobre mi para…

_**Dar un nuevo fruto que enorgullecería a la familia Kannagi y al resto del Mundo…  
**__**Un hijo de Ayano y Kazuma, el mago más poderoso de la nueva Era.**_


	12. Presente

**Nick: **Mikane  
**Anime/Manga: **Kaze no Stigma  
**Autor: **Takahiro Yamato  
**Titulo: **Kimochi  
**Pareja: **Kazuma x Ayano  
**Tipo de relación: **Hetero, Incest  
.**Resumen: **Drabbles. Queremos creer que nos odiamos pero sabemos la verdad… KxA

**Presente**

Mi sentimiento por ti aún sigue en mi corazón pero hay mas de una cosa que es importante para mi ahora mismo. No te molestara, ¿Cierto Tsuo Rin?

Note la cara de incertidumbre tuya aun cuando estaba en lo mas hondo de mis pensamientos. Me acerque a ti y te di un beso pero no era como los otros sino fue uno en el cuello.

_**Un beso de amigos se da en la mejilla  
**__**Un beso de amor se da en cualquier parte**_

-¿Qué estas haciendo?  
-Prepárate, soy egoísta y tengo deseos muy fuertes.

Un momento para los dos, solo quiero que entienda el significado de mis palabras. Espere unos minutos cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que dije se sonrojo que hasta podía ganarle a un tomate.


End file.
